1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to systems and methods of providing, hosting, conducting and/or modifying wagering games. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods for providing, hosting and/or conducting a wagering game using randomly generated outcomes, among other things.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wagering games, such as Blackjack and poker, are very popular with players. While many games currently exist, additional games and variations of existing wagering games are always of interest to players and gaming operators to maintain player interest, among other things, and may be provided in a variety of formats, including as a table game, electronic platform, or a combination thereof, or through a networked system. Thus, there continues to be a need for new games to compete with or replace the most popular games being played today.